Superwoman (Elena Wells)
Elena Wells is an extraterrestrial female who serves as a superheroine. She originally came to Earth from Vugothea and landed outside of Weston-super-Mare, where she was discovered by Sasha Wells and Ralph Wells. The couple longed for a child, but were unable to conceive on their own, so they took the infant, named her "Elena," and raised her as their own. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Condition: With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells' physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in her universe because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in her verse that is). *'Superhuman Body': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells' physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in her universe because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in her verse that is). **'Superhuman Dexterity': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more dexterous than other beings in her universe because her capabilities are far beyond the natural level; making her immensely better at controlling her limbs, muscles, and digits than normal members of each species (except her birth race) in her universe can be achieved by any method of training. **'Superhuman Durability': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells' body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful forces on her body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, she usually possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable her body has become, allowing her to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking her bones. **'Superhuman Endurance': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more enduring than other beings in her verse because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural limits; making her able to work longer/survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an immensely extended amounts of time, far longer than regular beings (in her verse). **'Superhuman Leap': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with extremely strong and durable legs. In some cases, a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. **'Superhuman Stamina': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells' stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than other beings in her universe because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making her immensely more enduring than regular beings (in her verse). **'Superhuman Strength': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger over others in her universe because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger than normal members of each species (except her birth race) in her universe can be achieved by any method of training. *'Superhuman Mind': With the exception of her birth race, Elena Wells' mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in her universe because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in her verse that is). Weaknesses *'Primordial Entities': *'Solar Energy Dependency': Vugothean physical and mental abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal orange-blue/white solar radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Vugothea's red sun Vugo, it causes Vugotheans to lose their superhuman condition within a large amount of exposure until exposure to orange-blue/white solar radiation reverses this effect.